


It's a Luthor-Danvers Life

by manny_luthordanvers7



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manny_luthordanvers7/pseuds/manny_luthordanvers7
Summary: Kara lost her first family when she was 13, then she was taken in on a new one. Her friends embraced her true self and became her family too. But she still had a dream of building a family of her own, though she thought it was way too hard to have something like that in her position.Lena never knew what a true family was like until she met Kara. You could say that, having a life like hers, the thought of having a family was not an option.The destiny or whatever you call it, decided to put them together and out of it came a home.There are a few moments in their journey that are worth having a closer look, though, and here they are:OrMy shot at a family fic, where you can see happenings such as the crisis, Supercorp proposal, their marriage, and etc.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Sup y'all, listen up: this is my first multi chaptered fanfiction, so forgive me any mistakes. I don't have dates programmed for me to release new chapters, but I'll try super hard to not take too long between updates (because I know how bad it feels for a reader).
> 
> ATTENTION: i am not a native
> 
> You can find me in twitter as @luthor_danvers7, i am open for suggestions, and everything, just follow me or dm me.
> 
> Xoxo, hope you all enjoy it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how the Supercorp family grew from two women and a dog to two women and three kids.

Zara was laying in the grass in her mom's garden beside her girlfriend, Casey, and they were just hanging around

"Babe, you don't talk a lot about your family. Like, yeah I know it was probably because of the supers thing, but if you want to tell me, I'll hear it" Casey said

"Oh, I'm sorry" Zara laughed " I keep forgetting you know. It's really recent and I'm not used yet" They were best friends for a few years, but Casey had only known about the super secret a few days prior to this one, after a month of dating Zara. She was kinda mad, but understood that there were more people involved that Zara didn't want to hurt. So she forgave Zara with the condition of no more secrets. "What do you want to know?"

"I know you're adopted, but how was it?"

"Ooh, great choice, right from the start. Okay, so here it goes...

\---

Kara and Lena were having a dinner, in the brunette's house. They have been together for a little more than a year, having their first kiss during crisis. Things were good between them, now that they were engaged and there were no further worries other than the marriage. They were chatting about their days when a loud thud was heard coming from the garden.

Immediately Kara was outside, searching for the source of such noise. Turns out, what caused it was a- what was it? It looked like the pod where they put Kal in before he was sent to earth, but it looked slightly different, instead of steel colored, it looked pale, a S in the top. Kara lightly touched it, being unable not to do so, sliding her fingers through the S symbol.

Suddenly, the pod was opening, startling Kara and another noise came out of it. A cry.

It was a baby, a Rao dammit baby. It was wrapped around a blanket, moving its little hands around as it cried it's lungs out. Kara didn't think too much of it, getting the baby into her arms and calming it.

"Oh, baby. No need to cry, I'm here now"

"Oh my God is that a- a baby?" Lena, who was behind the blonde this whole time, finnally said.

"Yeah, I don't know where it came from but I think it's kryptonian" The look on her face was telling Lena everything that she needed to know. Kara has bonded to the baby, even if she knew it for 5 minutes. Imagine having your planet destroyed and living your whole life thinking that you and your cousin were the only ones left, only to be surprised with apparently another kryptonian. Kara must have been thrilled. The possibilities of this situation were many, and the blonde was already attached to them, getting very emotional.

"I have so many questions right now" The baby was slowly calming down, deciding that maybe it's show could wait for another time. The both of them eyed it "but I think we should take it to the DEO first"

Kara agreed, "Here, take it" She said as she handled the baby to Lena "I'll fly the pod first, and come back to get you both "

"But, right now? What if someone comes after it? And I am dressed in only a shirt and panties, Kara"

"I'm sorry babe, but we have to find out about it" Kara said as she grabbed the pod and flew towards the DEO.

"Oh my God... " The baby was touching Lena's necklace, and she was left to wonder what on earth just happened.

\--

"I truly hope that whatever it is that made you wake me at midnight during my day off is really important, otherwise you're dead, Kara" Alex rage was quickly vanished as she saw Lena holding a baby, and Kara beside a motherfucking pod.

"What the hell is this? " The confusion in the agent's face was palpable, her eyebrows furrowed and a crinkle between them.

The baby was sent to the med bay and the pod was left to be studied. Brainy showed up a few minutes later, looking tired. They firstly searched the whole thing looking for something, maybe a message or anything. They found none.

Then they connected it to the DEO's computers and tried to track it back to it's origin.

"Uh, I don't understand it. " Brainy said "It is Kryptonian, but is not from Krypton?"

"What do you mean?" One of the three very confused faces behind the scientist, Alex in this case, questioned.

"It's Kryptonian, that's for sure. But it's impossible for it to be from Krypton since the planet is dead. Argo could be an option, but we don't have data about it anymore, and you know... Timeline is also confuse, I can't pinpoint when it was the pod's departure." He tapped a few things in the monitor and got nothing but 'From Kryptonian's origin.'

"Argo? I thought it didn't exist in our new reality." Kara slowly said, trying to figure everything out. It was way too confuse.

Everyone in the room, including Lena, looked at each other, trying to see if everyone else was as confused as themselves.

"Yes, I know. We should have something, but we can't trace for how long it's been traveling. It could be an useful information." Brainy mentioned.

Lena finnally came with a reasonable explanation "What if, " She said, "when Flash was running around the anti-matter device, and time-line was still messed up, this baby from the past, ended up getting trapped in time and space, as our earth was already vanished, and was sent to our time, arriving only now?"

"Like, maybe some Kryptonian sent the baby on a pod to keep it safe when that wave was coming, and it got trapped? It makes sense." Kara wondered and everyone agreed.

"It could be from Argo, it would explain the absence of more information, and the confuse timeline that was originated from the crisis could explain the lack of a timing for the pod." Brainy continued.

Everyone in the room seemed to agree that it was the most reasonable explanation, even if it was the only one they had.

"But now what are we going to do? From what I understood, maybe the parents are looking for the baby somewhere." Kara says.

"Hardly" Brainy starts to explain, "we don't have any information on who are the baby's parents, where they are, what happened to them after the crisis or if they are looking for it."

"It's possible that they don't even remember they had a child." Alex suggested and shrugged her shoulders.

"Exactly." Lena completed.

"So what are we supposed to do? Wait for the parents to come looking for it? Look for them? We can't just let a baby stay here at the DEO."

"I guess we'll have to find a home for it, and protect the baby for as long as needed." Alex touched Kara's shoulder and smiled softly, she knew how big Kara's heart is, and she knows that Kara sees this situation differently from the others because it was a similar story to her own. The world is dying, 'oh send the baby somewhere on a pod', it falls on earth unprotected and alone. She understands her sister perfectly.

-

"It's a girl" Lena was behind the crib where the baby was staying in at the med bay, "do you imagine how hard it was to feed her? The doctors said she had four times the amount of formula that's good to a human baby" She laughed lightly, Kara following her in that.

"Then there's no doubt she's kryptonian" They shared a look and laughed again.

They fell into a comfortable silence, both watching the baby girl fall asleep, her little thumb in her mouth.

Maybe it was a step way ahead, and they knew it. It was something that once done, would have no turning back. But they couldn't help but think the same thing.

"We can't leave her here, you know" Kara was the one to break the silence.

"I know" Lena answered, still looking at the yet to be named newborn. She finnally looked at the hero standing beside her, chewing her bottom lip and obviously overthinking.

The brunette touched her forearm, making the hero look at her. "Do you want to do it? " She asked, "I never saw myself as a mom, but if you want to adopt her, I don't mind doing it. I'm sure I'll be alright, as long as I have you by my side" The blonde softened, turning to view Lena perfectly. She held the CEO's hands in hers and looked at her in the eyes.

"I do want to do it. I can't help but fell like this is my story all over again. But this time she is not alone, I can help her deal with her powers, and I can tell her stories of our homeland, I can make her feel understood in a way that I wasn't." She touched Lena's cheek, saying as she smiled, "and I think you'll be an awesome mom. You're full of love, you'll keep us on the ground and you can build awesome baby gadgets. "

Both of them were tearing up, Lena laughed lightly, "I guess we're moms now" She said. Kara nodded very emotionally, they hugged and stayed like that for a while, looking at the baby, who was now their child.

"She needs a name" After a while Kara murmured loud enough for Lena to hear it, but not enough to break their moment.

"Which one do you suggest? " From inside the reporter's embrace, the brunette looked up at her, her chin resting in the other's girl chest.

"Which one do _you_ suggest" She repeated the shorter woman's question, looking down at her.

They both giggled, feeling light. "How about we both suggest a name, and we can see if they fit together or something like that?" Kara agreed, and they counted till three.

"Zara" Kara suggested

"Katherine" Lena said at the same time.

They laughed again, "Okay, meanings then"

"Katherine means 'pure, clear'. Also, I once met a very special person named Katherine" The CEO murmured, turning her head to look at the newborn sleeping peacefully.

"Zara means 'to blossom'. It's cute, like her. And it sounds similar to Kara" She shrugged, "Zara and Kara sounds so cool for daughter and mother's names, you know." They laughed a little.

"How about Zara Katherine? It doesn't fit, I know. But it's still cute, and it's something from both of us that she'll always carry with her" They looked at each other and smiled.

"Okay. Zara Katherine Luthor-Danvers it will be" Kara said. Weeks prior, they decided that once married, their names would be Luthor-Danvers, not the contrary, like Kara wanted, after many months of Lena insisting.

"No, Zara Katherine _El_ Luthor-Danvers" Lena said, making the blonde tear up again.

"Rao, I love you so much".

\-----------

"I can perfectly view your moms like that" Casey laughed, finding it funny to imagine the story and the young couple.

"I know, right? They are such dorks" Zara said. Her parents's relationship had never changed, they never did anything before agreeing and talking through it a hundred times. It warmes her heart so much to know that their love only gets stronger as time goes by.

Truly El Mayarah, like they vowed in the day of their marriage.

"What about your siblings? " The red head asked.

" Lori and Kon? " Casey nodded, "Lorelai Elizabeth was born about two years and three months after I was adopted, "

\-------

Zara was about one year and nine months now. You could see that she was a little more clever than kids her age. She talked a lot, she run around all the time, being much of a trouble maker, and she understood most of what was said to her.

"Of course I'll be over protective, Alex. You now have a baby and you're my sister" Kara and Alex were talking, last night the agent got hurt after fighting an alien, and altough she was just fine, she almost killed her family out of worry. At hearing the last word, one that she didn't know what meant yet, Zara's head snapped up from the toy in her hands. She was in Kara's arms, and she said:

"What is sister, ieiu?" She looked at her mom, tilting her head to the side, just like the blonde does.

"Oh, inah, a sister is what Alex is for me. We are daughters of the same mom, and that makes us sisters" Kara explained as best as she could. The child had apparently understood, nodding her head at her mom and looking at her aunt and then at her mom again.

A mischievous little grin painted her little face, and she said "I want a sister, ieiu"

Kara didn't know what to say, and Alex could only laugh. "But baby, even if you get a sister, it takes months for her to be borned, and by then you won't want a sister anymore. " She sure liked to be a mom, but it was a lot to have another kid.

"No ieiu, I want. I protect her like you protect auntie" In her face was a determined look that had too much of Lena in it, a delicate eyebrow a little arched, and arms crossed in her chest.

The agent was laughing lightly, she knew that in this fight Supergirl would lose.

"Let's talk to your mommy first, okay?" That put a temporary end to the subject, being enough for the toddler.

-

They were having dinner, Kara and Lena beside Zara helping her eat without making too much of a mess.

The toddler looked at her human mother, "mommy, I want a sister" She said.

Lena almost chocked, having to catch her breath before looking in disbelief at the girls in front of her. "Is that so? " She asked, "and why do you want one? "

The little alien just shook her shoulders, "ieiu has one, I wanna be like ieiu"

"She said she'll protect her sister like I protect Alex" Kara explained, smiling at her daughter.

Lena nodded her head in understanding, overreacting a little so the girl would be happy, "That does make sense, sweetheart. But how about you eat your vegetables first? I promise i will think about it"

The child, surprisingly though, liked veggies a lot more than Kara, but it still took a lot of convincing for her to eat it all. But the possibility of her parents deciding to give her a sister made her eat them a lot faster, though.

A little later, Zara was clean, in her Supergirl themed pyjamas and fast asleep.

Kara was already in bed, waiting for Lena to finish her night routine, when she heard the brunette say "You know, I'm not exactly oposed to giving Zar a sister" At that she looked at the blonde as she brushed her hair.

"Is that so?" She repeated the CEO's words from earlier, laughing when she got a look of disapproval. The CEO finished and lay down beside her wife, turning on her side to look at her, "I'm just kidding" The blonde continued, " you want to have another kid?"

Lena gave her a small smile and rolled her eyes, "yes, I want. I've been thinking a lot about this lately" The blonde encouraged her to keep talking, moving closer and putting an arm around her waist, "after we helped Sam and your sister to get pregnant without needing a man and everything, and I saw Sam's belly growing, it made me want to have that same experience "

Kara smiled big at the thought of Lena with a pregnant belly, it warmed her heart.

"Yeah, I'm not opposed either" They shared a look and smiled.

"So we're doing it? For real?" Lena asked.

"Yes, we are, if that's what you want, I'm on it. I bet you'll look so good pregnant." They moved closer, hugging and laughing lightly at each other.

The next day Lena spent her whole down in the L-corp's labs. She got pregnant, thankfully, in their first try, giving birth to a beautiful half kryptonian - half human baby nine months later.

\-----

"So you're kind of two years and a half older than her? " She was at her side, to have a better look at Zara, her hand giving suport to her head. She knew her girlfriend loved her family more than anything, and that her siblings were her best friends. It melted her heart and was one of the reasons she loved the alien.

"Yeah. I love the fact that we got to grow up together, it made us be really united." She smiled remembering all the trouble she and her sister got in when they were kids.

"Conner and you have a big age difference though, right? "

"I'm thirteen years older than him, "

\---------

A thirteen year old Zara, and a twelve year old Jade were walking down the street late at night. Of course, none of their moms knew they were outside at such hour, the two rebellious pre-teenagers having sneaked out.

Zara turned her head abruptly towards a sound coming from far.

"What is it, El? " Jade asked.

"Nothing, I think. Just a baby crying. But the weird thing is that it's coming from the end of the city" She said thoughtfully.

"Wait. The creepy end where no one lives or the end that meets Metropolis? "

"The sound comes from the south, so it must be the creepy one" A smirk crossed Jade's face, and she had that look that said 'want to have an adventure?' in her face.

"You know, we could fly there, and see what it is" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Are you crazy Jay? It could be dangerous"

"You have powers and that watch aunt Kara gave you, if anything happens we can just call her" Zara wasn't fond of the idea, but she was also super curious. It took just a little more convincing from her cousin for her to do it.

She flew them there with Jade on her back, following the sound. Thankfully her first power to develop was the flying, so she had a lot more control of it than she had of her hearing.

Once in the border of the city, they saw this weird building. She broke the chains keeping the door locked and they got in. They used their cellphone's lanterns to illuminate the place.

There were papers everywhere, chairs were on the ground, and there was a lot of broken stuff.

"Seems like someone left this place in a hurry. This is a mess" Jade said, kicking a mug away.

"Yeah, it is"

A monitor was shining and biping in the distance, large words saying 'Experiment 003 is ready'

They looked at each other and gulped. In the far end was a door that they assumed led to the basement. They stepped closer to the door, looked at each other again and Jade nodded her head at Zara. She opened it and they descended the stairs, being met with a lab. At the center of the lab, was something similar to an incubator with a baby inside it. He was no longer crying, just complaining and apparently tired.

"Oh my god, what the hell is this? " Jade exclaimed as they looked at the goddamn baby. "Who would leave a baby alone in here?!"

"I don't know. Jade, look at the computer, it must say something" There was a monitor connected to the incubator, apparently monitoring it.

Zara looked closely at the baby and took him in her arms. He looked at her intently, his bright blue eyes curiously mapping her face, and slowly calmed down, resting his head in Zara's shoulder and in a matter of a few minutes falling asleep.

"El, it says the baby is an experiment. Apparently Lex had managed to make a baby from aunt Lena and Kara's DNA before he died. The baby is an experiment that should kill Clark and aunt Kara" The both of them were shocked. Thinking about how cruel it was to make a baby solely to do bad, a small and innocent baby, meant to simply fulfill an old obsession of Lex.

Zara looked at the baby in her arms. Her crazy uncle had died many years ago. It wasn't possible for the baby to only be 'ready' now. Something was wrong and she could sense it.

Suddenly there was a sound coming from the floor above them, sounds of several feet walking around the area. They looked at each other, fear painting their faces, and Zara didn't think twice before calling her alien mom using the watch.

5 seconds later her mom was landing in the building, beating those who confronted her and making a lot of people leave the building to avoid a fight with the kryptonian. She communicated with the DEO, and then focused in her daughter's heartbeat, finding it downstairs.

-

Zara didn't know what to expect as she saw both her mothers standing in front of her. The baby was already checked out in the med bay, and was now peacefully sleeping, as her aunt worked to sort out why all of this was happening.

She gave her moms a sheepish smile, and was preparing herself to hear everything her parents had to tell her, when her aunt walked in the room.

"So, found something?" Kara asked her.

"They seem to be people who support Lex. They somehow found out about the baby months ago and kept on with what Lex was doing. We're lucky this rebel here was there" Alex says as she messes up Zara's hair, making the girl complain.

Alex still needs to do a lot of things, so she leaves the family alone in the room.

They all look at each other. "What will we do now?" Zara asks first, earning an eyebrow raise from her mom.

"Honey, can you leave me and your ieiu alone for a second?" She asks.

She nodds and leaves the room, going down the hallway and bumping into Jade.

"Woah there." Jade put her hands up, "What did they tell you?" Her cousin asked a few seconds later.

"Weirdly they said nothing. I think this is more serious than we thought, you know." Zara rests against the hallway wall, closing her eyes for a little.

"Lucky you. Mama came directly from home so she could give me a moral lesson. At least I got to stay until mom leaves. I want to know where this all ends" She laughed lightly. Zara simply smiled and shook her head at her cousin.

"Zara" She hears her mom calling her from the door to the room she was just inside. Her mother motions for her to get back in there.

When she enters her ieiu is wearing a smile.

"You are going to adopt him, right?" She asks after eyeing them curiously, her ieiu nodds frantically, smiling even more.

'How could we not? He is still ours, even if we didn't plan him" Lena says as she approaches the other two.

"Besides, there's space for another kryptonian. Where 4 people can eat, 5 can too. " Kara explains more.

"Rao, this is so nice!" Zara says "I've always wanted a brother" She's smiling big and eagerly.

"Good to know, because you're the one who's going to change his diapers" Her smile faded instantly when Kara made the joke.

"What?" The pre-teen said.

"That's right, lady. We've done too much of that already. It's your turn to suffer now"

Lena watched the two play with each other as if they had the same age, smiling wildly. The family was really getting bigger, and she imagined years in the future when all of her children are grown ups, and she can see perfectly that they all will act just the same around each other. A bunch of dummy golden retrievers. She laughed at the image.

-

"What's his name?" Zara asked looking at her brother inside the crib. They were still in the DEO, waiting for Alex to finish up so they could give her a ride.

"We don't know yet, inah" Kara answered.

"What would his name be if we were in Krypton? " The kid asked, and she didn't expect to turn to her alien mother and see her with tears in her eyes.

It really touched Kara whenever one of her kids wanted to know something about Krypton, it reminded her that everything was worth it. That it all was supposed to happen, just so she could meet Lena and have a family of their own with her. Their own little world (now bigger), with all the people they loved in it, that after so much pain they finally found happiness beside each other.  
A Luthor and a Super sharing a home.

She wiped the tears from her cheeks, and smiled at her daughter "His name would be Kon, the next one in the Zor-El family."

"Nice! His human name could be Conner, it's similar." Zara was beaming, she would protect this little half human no matter what. She loved her family more than anything in this whole damn world, and now it was getting bigger! She could teach him how to control his powers using music, or read him her and Lori's favourite books with her sister before they all slept.

"But Conner what? You know this family tradition" Lena said and they all laughed. Apparently every Supercorp child should have two names that didn't match.

"What about we leave that for Lori? " They all agreed.

"Oh Rao, imagine how she will react when she finds out she missed all of this because she refused to wake up" Zara said and they all laughed again. It was impossible to wake that girl up.

-

"What about Conner Alexender? It's aunt Alex's name, and we could give 'Lex' a different meaning" Lori spent the whole night (since finding out she now had a little brother and after freaking out about it) thinking about a second name to give him. It had to be a good one, and she couldn't think of a better one than her aunt's name. Besides, it sounded super cool.

Kara absolutely loved it, and so did everyone else. Alex cried a lot when they told her about it. She even said (jokingly) to Lori that she was now her favourite niece.

\----------

"Oh my God, that's so cute, El. You guys are the most precious family in the world. And you have the best stories! " She was absolutely loving every second that she found out more about her favourite family and her girlfriend. "Besides, I love the fact that all of you have two names" She laughed against Zara's chest, where she was resting her head on.

"I love it too. Like, the Supers have the tradition of names starting with a K, and the Luthors have the L thing. The double name thing is now a Luthor-Danvers tradition, the best of both worlds." They laughed again. Zara's chest was full of adoration for her family, remembering all these stories.

"Now I _need_ to know about how your parents got together"

"Oh Rao, it took them so long" Zara laughed again.


	2. Crisis On Infinite Supercorps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crisis arrive, but it is unrealistically centered on Kara and Lena, the Anti-Monitor sucks and Lex serves only as humor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was written waayyy before the actual crossover, and it is extremely based on the comics crisis. Also, I took a little inspiration from the Brazilian fic called 'A fight for us', it was obviously not a copy and not a plagiarism, but I really liked the author's point of view. 
> 
> I've been holding this for months now, thanks to my procrastination and ADHD but anyways, it is finally here. Also, I'd like to address the fact that I don't watch any CW shows besides Supergirl, so if anything is incorrect please forgive me.
> 
> It is super hard to write about way too many people at the same time and it kind of made me forget about J'ohn, so forgive me again.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it, it's been my little baby for a long time and now it is finally out on the world. Forgive any typos and pls comment.
> 
> I'm @luthor_danvers7 on Twitter!

Zara and Casey were in bed in the brunette's house having a sleepover.

"So, now I want to hear about how your moms got together" Casey said and Zara laughed lightly.

"I can't tell you." Casey simply raised an eyebrow at Zara, "there aren't enough words for me to describe all that drama. You would have to see it with you own eyes."

The red head was confused, " And how would I be able to do that?" She said.

"Well, lucky you I know a way to do that" At that, Zara got up from the bed and went for her drawer. In the far end she found the device she was looking for.  
She turned around and walked towards her girlfriend, she settled the device in the end of the bed and started clicking a few things in it.

"What is that? " Casey asked.

"Oh, it's something I've been working on with my mom. With this, you could see pretty much any situation that happened in the past. It's still just a prototype, but I think it's almost finished up. " Zara said. The device was her idea. After helping her mom finish the time travel machine she wanted something easier so she could 'go' to the past. What better than this? She could see any big event that happened in the past in the comfort and safety of her own house. Her mother loved it.

"God, you're such a nerd" Casey laughed at her girlfriend, she loved the fact that most of the time she acted like an useless lesbian, but was actually extremely smart.

"Okay, okay. But it's already starting, pay attention, babe" Zara smiled at her girlfriend and quickly turned to the projection when she heard the sound of landing feet coming from the image in front of them.

\----------

"You saved my life. " Kara said as she approached the brunette in the other side of the room. Lena had her back turned to the hero, avoiding looking at her, afraid of what she'll feel if she does it.

"I did what had to be done" She drily said. She disarmed the kryptonite weapons that were supposed to kill the hero.  
She was never going to be a villain, no matter what people said.

"You didn't have to, though. So thank you" The hero tried again.

"But I did it. And it has nothing to do with you, Supergirl. You protect National City and its citizens, I wouldn't allow this city to live without their hero" Kara was quiet after that, dealing with the pain she felt in her chest, as if all those words Lena kept saying to her could physically kill her, stabing her to death.

"You can go the same way you got in" Lena said, waiting for the hero to finally leave her, so she could cry again and deal with the pain of being close to Kara after all that scene in the Fortress.

She didn't want to admit, but she regretted so much having left the blonde alone in there, with kryptonite weakening her. The whole night the memories of Supergirl telling her how it felt to be around kryptonite kept replaying in her mind. She was hating herself, and she hated it. She was supposed to hate the blonde, so why couldn't she?

"Okay" The hero said, but didn't move an inch.

Lena, after not hearing the hero leave, finally turned around, finding Kara still standing in the middle of the room.

Their eyes met, and for a second both of their hearts betrayed them as they skipped a beat.

It was too much for Lena, seeing Kara there, the same blue eyes, blonde hair and suit, but looking as defeated as ever.

"Why are you still in here? " She angrily asked.

"I can't leave you" The hero murmured loud enough for the CEO to hear.

Then, Lena simply lost it.  
"Why are you here? After all that I've done to you, why are you still here? Doesn't it hurt you to be around me? " She exclaimed, stubborn tears streaming down her cheeks.

"It does" The hero too had tears falling down her face, "but it hurts more to be away from you" She admitted.

"Why are you doing this? Why don't you give up? Why do you keep insisting on me and in this?" Lena really couldn't understand this. She did to the blonde the same thing the hero did to her, so she would feel the pain that she felt, so she could leave Lena alone. Yet she was here, looking as if- as if she _cared,_ "I need to know why, Kara"

The blonde couldn't pretend anymore. "I- I do this 'cause I can't be away from you, because being away from you feels worse than anything in the world. You're my kryptonite, Lena, you're my weakness. I can't give up on you because I - I'm in love with you, and loosing you is as if I'm loosing Krypton all over again. You're my world, and I can't let you go. "

The way those words affected Lena couldn't be described. She couldn't deal with this, not again. She couldn't believe in what the blonde was saying, because if she did, she would never be able to deny her own feelings and she knew that she would have her heart broken again if she did so.

But yet, her heart was beating wildly inside her chest, as if it was going to burst out at any given moment.

"Stop this." She wasn't fighting anymore, she was begging, "Stop this. Stop lying to me." The hero stepped closer to Lena, being only two feet away.

"I'm not. I'm not lying. I should have seen this from the start, ever since I first saw you. I refused to believe this because I was afraid that you would leave me if you found out that not only I'm Supergirl, but I'm also deeply in love with you. I refused to tell you because I was afraid that I would lose you, and I didn't realize that I was being selfish and that by not telling you I was hurting you more than anything, to the point that I made my biggest fear come true " She really wasn't lying, she couldn't believe how stupid she was to not realize that this was why she was so scared, why she was willing to literally sacrifice herself at any time just to keep Lena safe. And she regretted it so much, she knew she deserved all the pain that she was feeling right now. Lena is the one who didn't deserve any of this.

The brunette was shaking her head, refusing to believe this, even if her fool and aching heart was already attached to all those words, even if she couldn't stop crying anymore.

Kara touched her forearm, she looked at her eyes and that was her broken point. "Fuck you! Fuck you, Kara Danvers. Fuck your smile, and your warmth, and your lies, and your God dammit stubbornness-" While she was exclaiming this, she was pushing and punching at Kara's chest, not hard enough to hurt herself, but enough for her to release everything that she was feeling, and sobs were escaping her, her voice cracking with each punch she delivered.

Kara let her do it. And she wished she could feel the pain that each punch should cause, because than she could focus in the physical pain instead of the hurt in her heart. Lena's punches became weaker with each hit, until her hands were simply resting in the S in the blonde's chest, all the while her sobs took over and she couldn't say any more words.

Kara held her wrists, and put her close, circling her arms around her and letting Lena cry against her chest, fingers grasping the material above the 'S' symbol and sobbing. The hero felt her own tears and sobs escape her mouth, along with murmured 'I'm sorry's' , and for a few minutes that was all that could be heard in the room.

Several minutes passed, they couldn't tell how many, but their weeping had calmed down, silent tears falling instead, and Lena had her arms around the taller woman's torso, not being able to hold back anymore. Deep down, she knew how much she craved to be held by the reporter.

Suddenly, a deafening sound was heard, and the ground started to shake. In the room, things were falling from the shelves and the walls were starting to crack.

Fear was the first thing that hit Kara. She really couldn't have any rest, couldn't she? They broke the embrace they were in, and ran to look outside the balcony. In the distance, only a dark red cloud could be seen.

"What the hell is going on?" Lena asked nobody in particular.

"That's what we're finding out." She turned at the brunette and briefly apologised before she swept her off her feet.

A small scream came out of Lena's mouth, but yet she held on to the hero anyway, "What the f-"

"I'm not leaving you in here alone. We're going to the DEO" Kara said and flew to the department.

\---

In the DEO things were chaotic, agents running around and Alex shouting commands here and there.

She furrowed her eyebrows when she saw Lena and Kara side by side. That was something that she would ask them about later, but now she needed to find out what was going on.

"Alex, any idea of what is happening? " Kara said, getting closer and stoping beside the agent, looking at the monitor in front of them and around the department. Alex shook her head, meaning that no, she had no idea of what was going on.

"The only thing we know is that there is some type of shadows or beings that are destroying everything" The agent informed them.

Everyone was wondering where these things came from and why. It wasn't possible that they just showed up out of nowhere.

Suddenly a portal was appearing next to them, startling everyone in the room, making several agents point their guns towards it and the blonde step in front of Lena and Alex.

Out of the portal came Oliver, Sara and Barry.

"Oh, shit" Was all Alex could say.

This gang, when reunited, only meant one thing: shit is happening, and a serious one. Probably in several earths at the same time.

Kara was confused about what this visit meant. She certainly wasn't waiting for them.  
She walked towards her friends and hugged them, watching her friends up close. They looked tired. All the while, Lena whispered to Alex "Who are they?"

"They are the original group of universe saving heroes. Literally, they saved multiple earths four times already" Alex explained.

"So this is not something good?" Lena asked, and Alex only shook her head.

"What is happening, guys?" After the greetings, Kara finally asked.

The heroes in front of her looked at each other, and Oliver was the one to speak.

"We have another Crisis. And it's a big one"

-  
"So you're really telling me that you've known about this for months and only got to me now that _my_ earth is ending?" Kara exclaimed, she was angry that they did this to her. She could've prepared and kept more people safe if she had known.

"Kara, we had a lot of things to do in our own earths. I'm sorry we couldn't come sooner." Sara said, touching Kara's hand. All the heroes plus Alex, Lena, Nia and Brainy were gathering around a desk in some room at the DEO.

Barry explained everything that was happening. He told her about how the Monitor and the Anti-Monitor were created, he told her about how they were freed from their slumber by a scientist, how the Anti-Monitor desired to kill his brother and end all the universes in the way, and how he got stronger as he killed planets (and how that meant that the Monitor got weaker).

It was a lot to digest. In these past few days she had been through enough already, and this was way too unexpected. But her planet, her new home, was in danger, alongside it's citizens, and she was one of the few who could stop all of this. So of course she agreed to go with them gather more heroes.

"What about the cloud outside?" Brainy asked.

"That, my friend, is the anti-matter. It is how the Anti-Monitor kills the universes." Sara said, "One of the steps in our mission is to destroy the device that generates the cloud, so we can keep the lasting earths alive and weaken the Anti-monitor. "

"What about those shadows? " Nia wondered.

"They are demon-like beings, they are here to destroy everything. They were freed by the Anti-Monitor, and they don't have any weaknesses besides light" Oliver said this time.

"This is also why we need you guys to stay here and watch over your earth. In a few hours, if nothings works the way we plan, you'll have to evacuate the planet." Barry explained.

Kara was sure that her friends would be just fine without her for a few hours. This was a next level thing. Not only the people she loved, but her whole world was in danger, and they relied on her and her superhero friends to protect them. So while she was away, she counted on her group of favorite people ever to manage everything.

-

About half an hour later, Kara was leaving with her friends.

"Stay safe" Alex told her as she was about to enter the portal. Kara took a second to look at Lena again, and a small smile painted the corner of her lips.

"Will do" She finally said and disappeared inside the portal.

Another group of heroes was sent to Argo City to get to Superman.

When Clark and Lois found out that she was pregnant, the hero decided to hang up his cape and move to somewhere safer for him and for his family and a calmer place away from Metropolis. So they moved to Argo City and started a new and peaceful life.

As you already know, the peace didn't last for too long. The dark red cloud arrived earlier at Argo and chaos was everywhere, buildings have started to collapse when the reporters decided to sent Jon somewhere safer. They got a pod, held him as long as they could and soon enough he was being sent to a place no one knew yet, so he could have a better future.

Ironically enough, just as the pod left, a bunch of people appeared telling them that they were extremely needed somewhere else.

-

Two hours had gone since Kara had left, when a portal appeared in the DEO, and the caped hero showed up asking her friends to follow her inside.

It was a ship, and inside there were various figures, countless, dressed in suits and uniforms.

Alex had never seen so many heroes in the same place, and it was her _fifth crisis_.

The place was so crowded that the air was thick and heated, multiple voices talking at the same time making it hard to concentrate, and pleople were everywhere, making moving around seem impossible.

They went to a relatively less crowded place, where the few people they knew among so many were. There were the legends, Barry's friends, Batwoman, Superman and other heroes such as Black Lighting. There were also different versions of known heroes, like two other Supermen. The group started to talk and introduce themselves to each other.

A few minutes later, a being similar to a human, dressed in a suit, appeared upstairs, standing in front of the handrail, by his side was a woman, a apparently scientist and - Lex Luthor??

Confusion was the only thing in the Superfriends's minds. Lena couldn't understand this, she had killed her brother, she shot him in the chest and watched as life left his body, while dealing with the revelation of Kara's betrayal.

It couldn't be. How was it possible? And why was he here?

"Lex?? " Lena exclaimed. Her brother looked at her and smiled mischievously.

"Hello, sister" He simply said.

At the same time Kara stepped closer to Lena and said, "What are doing here? Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

He was the main reason why Lena was hating her. He must have planted some type of evil seed in her mind when he told her about the secret, so she would hate her and turn into a villain, or something like that that is equally evil and could be of great use for the crazy Luthor. Anyway, it doesn't matter. Kara was going to fix that, but he wasn't supposed to be here, or even alive. Lena was very specific when she shouted about killing her brother for Kara in the Fortress, and it was seriously triggering that he had managed to survive AGAIN.

"Hello to you too, Supergirl. And I'm here to help, not that it is any of your business." The smug smile in his face was pissing Kara off, and she at any moment could simply tackle him down and beat the hell out of him to wash it off his lips.

"You're a villain, how can you help anyone?" Alex asked this time, stepping beside Kara, mostly so she could calm her down, and crossed her arms over her chest.

Now, the one to speak was the being in the suit, someone that practically no one knew who they were yet. "I summoned every single one of you. We have an emergency, and the universe needs you all. You are the most powerful beings in your own earths: aliens, fighters, meta-humans, heroes and villains, some of the greatest minds of all. Everyone in this ship has an important part in saving the universes"

"And who even are you?" Someone in the back asked.

"I am the Monitor. I am from a planet called OA. Many eons ago, a scientist from my planet tried to see the start of all existence - the Big Bang, as you call it -, a type of banned knowledge, and from his experiment I was created, alongside my brother. That experiment also created what you call the Multiverse, the existence of many similar realities. I am made of positive matter, while my brother is made of anti-matter. He is the one who is killing your homes." He paused,  
"After me and my brother, the Anti-Monitor -"

"Very creative name" Someone in the back yelled and some people laughed. The Monitor only looked at them, not finding the joke funny. Obviously Kara was holding back a giggle. He then continued his speech:

After we were created, we started a war, in which my brother was defeated by me. The Oans, to prevent further wars, put him in a deep slumber. Now in your time, a scientist name Pariah -" the scientist beside the monitor ashamedly raised his hand, "- tried the same thing, to view the Big Bang, and woke the Anti-Monitor. Now my brother seeks vengeance on me and will try anything to turn your universes into dark matter. "

Silence featured his speech, everyone digesting so much information at once.

"I know you must be shocked, " The woman beside them stepped closer, "but we need to find a way to save the remaining earths and find a way to stop the Anti-Monitor, and we need to do it quickly. Knowing that, the heroes will work on a strategy to stop him, while the others work on a way to save the earths"

Soon enough, fighters were in a room, and scientists were in another one. Kara was in a somewhat bar, sitting beside Kate and Sara. According to them, nothing better to ease the nerves of the upcoming fights than the alcohol. Kara joined them because she needed to distress, after so many things happening in her life at once.

"So," Sara started, "what are your thoughts right now, people? "

"Right now I'm thinking about the crisis" Kate answered, "and how this is a suicidal mission. "

"Do tell." Sara agreed, "What about you, Danvers? " She asked Kara.

"I'm thinking about Lena" Kara quietly said as she sipped her drink. Kate and Sara shared one look, and there was no need for words between them.

"What is going on between you two? " Kate asked her.

"I thought you were already dating. " Sara sipped her drink and turned to Kate, "Last time I saw her, she couldn't stop talking about the girl."

A blush started to paint the kryptonian's cheeks, but she still smiled. I wasn't a lie, after all. "We had a fight. She wasn't as happy as I thought about me hiding my identity, and didn't forgive me, she just pretended that she was okay with it. " 'Not as happy' means 'wanting to never see my face again or she'll beat me up', but she wouldn't tell them that.

"Married life really is hard." Sara joked, "but you guys, for what you've told me, have something strong, and I know you're very sttuborn, so just don't give up, and I'm sure you'll be alright with time. "

Kara twisted with her drink, her eyes glued to the wall in front of her, "I know. It just really sucks to be away from her. "

"You do know what that sounds like for me, right? Sounds like gay activity. " Kate turned to the blonde.

"I already know I'm in love with her, but thank you for reminding me" They laughed lightly.

"But seriously, maybe she's in love with you too" Kara didn't want to admit, but she did have high hopes on it, call her clown or whatever. She was sure that she had something completely unique with the brunette, and that the CEO felt at least a bit the same. She absorved Kate's words and put them inside a special place in her heart.

"Saphics reunion without me? How dare you?!" Alex finally shows up and says, making the group laugh.

-

All the while, in another room, the greatest minds of all were reunited in front of a board, working their ways to finding out how to save the multiverse.

Lyla had explained to them that there were only five earths remaining: the Earth-90, Earth-38, Earth-5, Earth-22, Earth-23 and Earth-1.  
She told them that only Earth-1 was the one really safe, because of a protection that the Monitor put in that reality many years ago, foreseeing his brother's revenge plan. They needed a way to protect the others.

"If we only had a way to expand the protection of Earth-One to the other ones, to keep them all safe. " Brainy said thoughtfully.

"Like putting them close enough to it, so the protection kind of covers them? " Cisco asked and Brainy nodded.

"What if there's a way to merge the earths? I mean, put them in the same reality so it keeps them safe? Lyla said that that universe is safe, so maybe it could work. " It was Lena's first direct contact with the multiverse. She had known about the existence of it for a while, after finding out about it in one her brother's journal. But she thought that it was impossible to contact the other realities.

"I can do that. " The Harbinger said, "I can use my powers to temporally merge your Earths -"

"What are you waiting for then?" Lex interrupted.

Lena had forgotten how annoying he could be, with his arrogance and rudeness, she simply rolled her eyes at him.

\---

Now that the earths were (temporally) safe, Lena was able to have a break, be away from her risen brother and all that talk about earths and universes and keeping things safe.  
She was tired, really tired, and it was just the start of everything.

She decided to walk around the ship, to know it and to distract herself, and she ended in a room with a huge glass window, that gave a perfect view of the universe in front of her. Many shimmering and shining spots could be seen, adorning the darkness around them, some were the only remainings of a now dead star. Lena had always been amazed by the stars, and when she touched the glass she could vividly see her's and Lex's younger selves lying in the ground, with him telling her about miths and legends surrounding the stars.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? " She heard a known voice say and was slightly startled. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" Kara apologised.

"God, it's okay. I just wasn't expecting it. Were you already in here? " Kara nodded and walked closer to Lena, standing by her side.

Kara was in her suit and Lena wasn't using heels that day, which meant that the height difference between them was bigger than usual.

The reporter was looking at the view in front of her, but her mind was somewhere else. "I'm scared" She admitted.

Lena looked at her, still viewing the stars, with her eyebrows furrowed and her jaw tense. "Why? I thought you superheroes got used to these things" Lena tried to ease the tension.

It worked, the crinkle in the blonde's forehead softened and the corner of her lips tugged upwards a little. "We get. But I've already lost one planet. " She sighed heavily, "I wouldn't be able to deal with that again. "

"Hey," Lena called her, making Kara finally turn to look at her, the CEO grabbed her hand and the hero followed the movement with her eyes, "That's not going to happen. We all can deal with this, we will save those people and our home. It's going to be alright" Lena herself was scared, even if she didn't admit it. She was scared for those she loved and cared for, even if they weren't in good terms at the moment. She knew Kara would do anything to keep everyone safe, including sacrificing herself, and it terrified Lena to death.

Kara's eyes got watery, but she still smiled. "I don't know where I would be without you" She said. She stepped even closer to the brunette, took the hand she was still holding towards her lips and kissed it. Lena's heart was beating wildly in her chest. "I've only now realized that we've never danced together. " Kara said after a few seconds, the shorter woman raised her eyebrow at the sudden change of subject.

Kara slowly took Lena's hand towards her shoulder, leaving it resting in there, moved her hand to the brunette's waist, and grabbed the other woman's left hand with her right one. She finally met the pair of green eyes in front of her and softly smiled. "Would you dance with me? ".

"There is no music on." Lena stated merely out of fact, already moving slowly along with the woman in front of her.

"There's no need for it. " Kara wouldn't say out loud, but the melody that she was moving along to was the one that her heart and Lena's played in that moment.

The CEO, after a while, rested her read against the reporter's shoulder, the other woman's arm tightly but softly around her waist. She smelled her perfume and for a moment she forgot about all the hurt that still haunted her. Because lying or not, Kara would always be the only one that ever made Lena feel this way. And Lena was the only one that ever got to have Kara like this.

The shorter woman looked up, now closely watching Kara's face, and the blonde looked down at her.  
The hero's hand left Lena's waist and moved to her face, putting some escaping hair behind her ear and lovingly brushing her cheek in the way back to where it was prior.

Their gazes were locked, blue looking deeply into green, and for a while the dancing was forgotten.

Lena, after a while, gave in and got in her toes, touching Kara's lips with her own, sighing as they met. The blonde, for a sweet moment, stayed like that, before she moved her hand to the brunette's face and slowly deepened the kiss.

Their lips moved in pure synchrony, the kiss matching as if it was always supposed to happen (which it probably was). They held each other for uncountable minutes, as for them it could have been hours or days, they wouldn't be able to tell how much time they stayed like that in their bubble, before they parted to breath again.

Lena opened her eyes, and was met with Kara's still closed ones, a smile painting her lips. She herself smiled and a giggle escaped her mouth. She couldn't believe it really happened. At the sound, Kara opened her eyes and smiled wider. She then started to twirl around, holding Lena in her arms and taking the brunette's feet off the ground. The CEO's giggles soon turned into laughter and in the room their laughts were everything that could be heard.

"Kara, stop." Lena said between laughs, feeling like a teenager with her crush, and not like someone who was facing the end of existence.

Kara slowly stoped spiraling, putting Lena on her feet again and they stood there looking lovingly at each other with smiles almost breaking their faces for a while.

Their moment, unfortunately, didn't last long. "Oh, thank God you're both in here. We need you guys in the command room, something happened. " Alex appeared and said, breaking the bubble that the Luthor and the Super were in.

Concern was inevitable, they exchanged a worried look before rushing out to the command room, following Alex.

Once there, nothing could be heard beside way too many voices speaking at the same time. It made Kara's head ache.

They reached their group of friends, "What happened?" Kara asked.

Oliver looked at her, a crinkle between his eyebrows, "the Monitor was found dead" He said.

"And Lex went missing" Sara completed.

Oh no, it couldn't be happening. I mean, of course Lena knew that it _could happen_ , because it's Lex we're talking about, but it could not be happening _now._

"Of course" Was what she said instead.

Two hours prior to that, the Monitor, Pariah and Lex stood in that same room. The Monitor talked about the strategies that they could use, when Lex ordered Pariah to leave the room.

"Make it quick, Lex Luthor" The alien said. Obviously he knew that someone was doomed to betray him. And not long ago Lex became the number one suspect.

"I hope you understand that a world without these disgusting heroes everywhere seems a lot more charming than 'being a hero' " He laughed comically, "I can't believe such a great mind like yours was capable of believing in that bullshit" He pulled a gun from his back and loaded it.

"I said you were needed for this. But I didn't tell you how. This was your mission, Lex Luthor" The Monitor knew how things were supposed to go down, and him getting killed was just another step for taking down the Anti-Monitor, for as confusing as this sounds.

"My mission was to be left aside and have Lena outstand me again? To make deplorable speeches about redemption?" Lex exclaimed, he pointed the gun at the being in front of him, "I'm glad to know that now I'm in the right side of the story. And now I'll finally be able to destroy those I hate. Including you." He pulled the trigger and a bullet was sent directly to the Monitor's chest, making him fall to the ground.

Lex opened a portal, gave the Monitor a last look and laughed mischievously. The Monitor agonized for minutes after that, but refused to call for help. This was needed, and he hoped that his sacrifice meant the heroes won at the end.

-

In another room, Lyla talked to the teenage boy, making sure that he knew everything that he was supposed to do. He was crucial to the crisis.

After his pod left Argo city, Jon was stuck in the anti-matter wave. Since nothing but void existed behind it, he was trapped.

He managed to absorb the anti matter and the matter of his own universe, and that granted him the ability of serving as a bridge between the two. It also fastened his aging process, which is why he is a teenager now.

Their conversation was interupted by a distant sound of a gun fire. They looked at each other with confusion and went to follow the sound. They were several feet away from the command room, and it took them a few minutes to reach it. Once there, they saw the lifeless body of their commander.

-

To say the ship was drowning in confusion and chaos would be easing the reality.  
The Kryptonians had to distance themselves for the sake of their sanity, their super hearing making them hear all voices at the same time. It took a little comforting from Alex and focusing only in Lena's heartbeat for Kara to be able to concentrate in what was being said.

""[...] If the Monitor is dead, it means that the Anti-Monitor has full strength. We have to do something, and it has to be now" Kal said to the rest of the group.

"But we don't have a way to get to him" Lois said.

"We actually have" Lyla appeared out of nowhere and said. By her side stood Jon. She pointed at him and then looked at Lois and Clark, "Jonathan was stuck in the anti-matter wave and absorbed both the anti-matter and the positive matter. He can move through both realities, and take you there"

"Jonathan? " The couple of reporters were shocked, to say the least. "My son? " Lois couldn't believe it.

"I'm sorry" The Harbinger simply said. "You have only two hours to prepare. We'll be getting ready as well" And left with Jon by her side, the boy looking back to spare his parents a second look.

Lois broke down against her husband chest.

-

"We need to find a way to destroy the anti-matter device while you're still in there. The earths are only secure for a limited time. Once they are separated, they are blasted with the wave again" Cisco explained to the group of heroes in front of him.

"I'll take care of that" In Barry's head, the images of the dying earths were being repeated, and he remembered what his mission was.

The anti-matter device's machinery worked moving clockwise, giving strength to every blast. The Monitor explained to him that the only way to destroy it was to run anti-clockwise around it as fast as he had never run before. He also knew this would be his last mission.

The conversation resumed to an end, every person leaving to get ready their own way. Lena called Kara to a more private room, so they could talk.

"Is everything okay?" Kara asked. They hadn't talked about the kiss yet, but the hero didn't think it was a good moment to talk about it.

"It is. I just- I just want to remind you to stay safe. I-I mean, I know you will do anything to keep people safe, but I can't have you sacrificing yourself" Lena fiddled with her fingers, looking down as she spoke.

Kara softened completely. "I will try, but you know that I wouldn't measure my actions to keep you, Alex and our friends safe." She got closer to Lena and lowered her head so she could be eye-level with her.

Lena finally looked up, concern painting her face, "I'm- I'm still hurting, whenever I look at you. It still hurts," Kara's heart tightened in her chest, "but I'm ready to work it out, to forgive you. And I'll need you to guide me, to remind me that this-" She gestured between them, "that _we_ are worth it. And you won't be able to do that if you're dead, Kara" The CEO was exasperated.  
In the hero's chest and mind a confusion of feelings reigned. "You once promised me you would always be by my side, I need you to stick to that, because I can't even think about ever losing you. Do you understand me? I need you to promise me that you'll come back from this fight. " Lena pleaded the blonde.

Kara had a crinkle in her head, showing how conflicted she was feeling, "You know I can't do that. " She said softly.

"No, you can. I need you to. " Lena's eyes were watery, she touched both Kara's hands, holding them, and got closer to the hero, "Please, promise me you'll come back, that you'll come back for me, so we can fix everything between us. So we can take this chance."

The brunette didn't need to say it with words, Kara saw it in her eyes, the unspoken words and the true meanings of Lena's last actions. Lena loved her back, and Lena wanted to forgive her and give the two of them a second chance. It was a shot in the dark, the reporter could never be sure about this, she could never promise it and know that she would keep her words. But she knew that the woman she loved (and loved her back) was worried and just needed something to hold on to. So she not only said it, but made it her task for life to always do her best to come back to Lena, come back home. "I promise I'll come back to you, okay? " She looked deep in Lena's eyes and saw tears getting leaked from them.

"Okay" The brunette's voice cracked and the blonde took her into her arms. Reassuring the both of them that they would be okay.

A soft knock resonated through the room, making both look at the door, and in there stood Nia, smiling at the two of them, "Just wanted to warn you that we're leaving in fifteen minutes. I'll come back later to get you" She couldn't hold back a giggle, she was so happy for her friends. She saw what being distanced from each other caused to both of them, and was glad they were finding their way out of that drama mess. "You can enjoy a little longer." She smiled again and left the room with a happy shake of her head.

A few minutes later the not-yet-but-maybe-soon-couple joined the rest of the people in the main room of the ship, where heroes were stretching, Brainy cracked his fingers and checked the communication between the ship and the fighters, and a lot of people said their (hopefully not last) goodbyes.

To Kara's distaste, Alex was going to the 'battlefield', she wished her sister would listen to her for once and prioritize her safety over her stubborness. But she talked to her friends and Sara and Nia would make sure that Alex stayed safe.

Lena was going to stay and help Brainy and Cisco, they were going to give the heroes general informations about the whereabouts and etcetera.

Lena gently placed a communicator above the outstanding 'S' in Kara's chest, making sure it was securely tied, and rested a hand in the symbol. "Stay safe, Kara" She said. The hero put a hand above Lena's and smiled softly.

"I will" She said. She grabbed the hand beneath her's and gently kissed it, before finally parting.

Jonathan was already in place and began to open the bridge between the matter and anti-matter, grunting as he did so because of the effort it took him. Lois looked worried at him and wondered if it was really the only way to reach the Anti-Monitor's world.

In the front stood the original troupe, guiding the other heroes. Kara, Barry, Oliver, Sara and Alex looked at each other, Oliver nodded his head and they started to run. They were coming at the Anti-Monitor, and no matter what, they were going to stop him.

-

The atmosphere in _Qward_ (the antimatter universe) was dense. The Kryptonians felt their powers weaken a little, not too much to keep them from fighting, but enough to make it a little harder.

The ocean of heroes finally stopped flowing out of the portal, and Lyla and Jonathan soon were by the front.

Suddenly it's like the rocks and the ground in that world are alive, the ground starts to shake and rocks align to form some type of giants.

"These are the self defenses of the planet. You need to take care of it to get to the Anti-Monitor. " Lyla/The Harbinger explains, and as if 'speaking of the devil' the villain decides to show himself.

He too is a giant, a consequence of the amount of power he gained after his brother died. He used a purple/blue armour that covered most of his body, and looked nothing like the Monitor.

"Okay guys," Oliver turned to the people behind him, "Flash, you get to the antimatter device and destroy it, the legends will help you get there." He pointed at Barry who nodded, "Kryptonians, you are the strongest, along with Black Lighting you will fight the Anti-Monitor. The rest, we will take care of these rock things and make sure the Anti-Monitor is defeated. " He clasped his hands and took a deep breath, "I hope you're feeling motivated, because today we're not leaving without a victory. No matter what! " He at least screamed, the heroes cheered and soon enough people in the ground started to run and those who could fly went to the sky.

The scene, viewed as an outsider, was breathtaking. Pariah had never felt more confident about the heroes than he did now. Maybe he had finally seen his last earth die and would be freed from his curse.

The groups were split, Superman from earth-38, Superman from earth-90, Superman from Kingdom Comes and Supergirl flew as fast as they could, Black Lightning following close behind using electricity to speed himself.

"How dare you challenge me?" The deep voice of the villain resonated and echoed around them. "All of you will be destroyed, those you love, your planets, your existence will be forever erased! I shall kill you with my own bare hands. "

Superman from Kingdom Comes was the first to hit him, doing it with all his strength, causing the evildoer to lose his breath and kneading his armour. Right after him Supergirl took advantage of the Anti-Monitor's distraction and froze his leg with her breath, which her cousin came and punched, causing the villain to fall to one knee. Soon enough he was in his feet again. Black Lightning created an energy cloud around himself, focused all of that flowing electricity to his fist, used his speed and strength to reach the malefactor and punched him. Incredibly though, it caused a crack in the armour. Jefferson was distracted for 2 seconds, enough time for the Anti-Monitor to grab him and throw him in the distance.

After he got his breath back, Jefferson started healing himself with his powers and soon he was fighting again.

A little away from there, Barry ran in relatively normal speed in front of the legends, the Atom was at his shoulder.

Barry deviated from rocks that were thrown at him and whenever he could he would hit a rock giant. The rock giants, ironically, we're also capable of being simply moving rocks, what made defeating them a lot harder than it seemed.

But Barry couldn't forget about his main goal. So he kept running towards the Antimatter weapon, that was shining and blasting at the sky. Just as he was about to get there though, Lex Luthor appeared in front of him, devilish smile in his face and wearing his purple and green war suit.

"Where do you think you're going, fast man?" He said.

"Not you" Barry murmured. He stopped running and touched his intercom, "Lena, Lex is here, and he is using his suit. "

 _"What?!_ " He heard back. _"Shit. Okay, the suit is almost impenetrable, and it would take you too long to beat him. You need to distract him, so you can reach the weapon."_ He nodded in understanding, just to realize that she couldn't see him.

"I'll distract him" The atom said. "You destroy that thing. I can take care of him. " He then jumped off of Barry's shoulder, and became the size of an atom.

Barry was extremely confused, but he had to keep going. "Okay" He said to no one in particular, and just as he was about to run again he heard a thud and Lex was on the ground.

He spared a second to laugh as Lex tried to punch the Atom (who was slightly bigger) only to hit the air as the little hero became subatomic again. The path to the antimatter device was slightly freed now. His only obstacles were the goddammit rocks. He took a deep breath, and went back to running.

In another site of that same scene, Nia threw her projections against the giants and moving grounds, Alex and Sara blasted them with their guns, and Kate Kane exoloded them. Except for Nia, they were all mere humans, but were doing excellent work. But not really getting anywhere. The rocks just kept coming back and they were really, really tired.

Oliver and the other heroes were also doing their bests, but you already know the deal.

Back to the Anti-Monitor, the Supers were starting to grow tired, every hit they delivered was enough to knead, damage or even crack his armour, but did nothing to really weaken him. At one point, because of a miscalculation, Superman from Earth-90 delivered a punch and was met with a blast. He fell unconscious to the ground. Black Lightning was starting to get angrier, and that made him stronger, but yet he couldn't take the evildoer down.

They did planned combinations of hits, used all of their powers and yet nothing, Superman from Kingdom Comes hit him in the face, and received a direct punch to his nose, making him bleed for the first time ever.

It was getting harder to fight, the only ones who seemed less tired were Jefferson and Kara. Jefferson because he could heal himself at any moment, and Kara because she had a promise to keep and was really stubborn.

The Anti-Monitor motioned his hand and suddenly a rock was thrown at Superman from Kingdom Comes. He too fell unconscious. That made only three people fighting against the villain. A villain who had control of pretty much anything in his own world.

-

Barry had managed to reach it, the honest to god Antimatter device. It was huge from up close. He looked at it up and down, took a deep and shuddering breath, and for a moment he thought about Iris, Nora, and his friends. They were the reason why he was doing it. He opened his eyes, and said to himself, "Run, Barry".

And so he did. The device made him weaker, which meant he had to double his efforts, but he kept going. He had never ran this fast in his whole life, he started to feel the air around him differently, and suddenly known voices started to resonate around him. 'Oh my God, am I breaking the time and space layer?' He thought to himself as images of situations from the past, present and the future started to appear around him. But he kept going, he couldn't stop, not now.

-

Alex lost her balance and fell to the ground as she tried to escape a flying rock, she grunted at the impact against the ground and wasn't able to see a block coming straight at her.

Thankfully Nia was next to her and used her powers to block the massive thing. "God, Alex, is everything okay?"

The agent nodded and accepted the hand in front of her, getting back on her feet with the help of her friend.

-

Supergirl was bleeding and aching, but she wasn't even close to stoping. Her cousin though wasn't taking it anymore. He was too slow to see the fist coming at him. It was supposed to hit him, but it didn't. An arrow reached it first and exploded, making the Anti-Monitor grunt.

Kal looked around and saw Oliver standing on top of a rock, bow in hands and already shooting another arrow.

"Oliver?! " Kara exclaimed, "Get out of here, now! "

"I can't, you need help. " He simply said, bashed a smile and kept hitting the Anti-Monitor. Together, with the enough distraction and perfect combinations of hits, they put the villain in his knees, and without much effort Clark punched a bigger crack in his armour.

"Enough!" The deep and loud voice resonated, "You have enraged me to no end. I will kill you right now!" The Anti-Monitor shouted. He punched Kara, making her fall to the ground, he threw an antimatter blast against Black Lightning, and grabbed Kal by his torso. He started to tighten his grip, making the air escape the Kryptonian's lungs.

Oliver started to shot as many arrows as he could, trying to help some way. The villain only raised his hand, and three arrows were going back to their source. They hit Oliver in the chest. He looked down at where he had been shot, hands coming up to touch them. He heard Kara screaming "No!" And looked at his friend before falling to the ground.

Kara couldn't believe this had happened. The rage that took over her couldn't be measured. She started to shake, her eyes started to burn and soon she was seeing nothing but red. In a split second, she took advantage of the Anti-Monitor's distraction and went to him, punching him multiple times. At the sudden attack, the evildoer dropped Kal.

Kara hasn't stopped punching the Anti-Monitor, dodging his hits just as quickly as she went back to hitting him. "I -" One punch, "am-" Another, "going to-" Another one, "kill you" She said through tightened teeth.

"I want to see you try, Supergirl. You're going to die and so is everyone else you love. " He said.

While dodging his hits, she tried communicating with Flash, which was proving to be a difficult task. "Jefferson, " She turned to the Black Lightning, "try to resurrect Oliver" He nodded and went to the man's side.

Unfortunately, his efforts didn't result in anything. Oliver was dead. Jefferson breathed deep, feeling sorry for the man who sacrificed himself, and went to check on the three Supermen.

Kara finally got a signal, "Barry? "

"Y-yes? " He said through short breaths.

"I need you to stop running. " She simply answered.

"What? " She must be crazy, that's it. The Anti-Monitor must have hit her strong in the head and now she is dizzy. That's it. She couldn't be asking him to do that.

A second and third _'what?'_ resonated from the speaker, but this time it was both Lena's and Brainy's voices.

"I have a plan. And I need you to get out of there" She managed to make the villain lose his balance.

"I can't Kara" Was all Barry could say. He was so close, _so_ close. He couldn't just stop now.

"Barry, I can finally kill the Anti-Monitor. If he stays alive, he will keep coming back, until he succeeds. Please, trust me. I can do this, I can save everyone." She pleaded at last.

Barry didn't want to accept it, but he knew there was going to be deaths and sacrifices in this fight. And a true hero never fights for themselves. He slowed down until he came to a stop, stepping aside. "I trust you, Kara. " He said. "Make it worth it, my friend"

 _"Kara!Kara,pleaselistentome.Youpromisedme!Don'tdo this to me!_ " Lena was begging Kara through the intercom.

The blonde took a deep breath, her own tears falling from her eyes. "I'm sorry, my love. But I have to keep you save. " She smiled even though she was crying, "I was wrong. "

 _"What? What are you talking about, Kara?!_ " Lena sounded exasperated, it wasn't the time for mistakes or for jokes.

"I was wrong when I said you were my kryptonite. You're not my weakness. You're my yellow sun, Lena. You're what makes me strong. " She took a shuddering breath. "I love you. " She lastly said.

She flew against the Anti-Monitor, who now was getting back to his feet. She hit him right at the chest and she pushed him with all her strength towards the Antimatter weapon. From her intercom she heard Lena beg her and cry, but she had to do it. To assure that those she loved could live another day, even if it meant she couldn't.

He wasn't able to fight back. He simply hit the weapon with his back and in a matter of seconds it was done. Just like that.

He was dead. The weapon was destroyed. The earths were safe.

But Supergirl was gone.

Alex and their friends listened to everything, and just as the cloud of dust (caused by the explosion) cleared off, she was running towards her sister. Tears were finding their way down her cheeks and she begged any and every god that she had ever heard about , asking them to have made Kara escape this. She couldn't lose Kara again, not the person she loved the most in te world, not her reason to live.

The rocks and the world seemed to have died with their owner, falling still to the ground.

"God dammit, Kara Danvers. You did it" Kate murmured to herself. The heroes who were close to Supergirl followed Alex, and Kal reached her just as she was falling to her knees.

There was nothing left. Nothing but pieces of machinery, rocks, a piece of the Anti-Monitor's armour and a piece of Kara's cape.

It's red was worn off, covered in dust. Alex held it to her chest and crumbled. Kal landed by her side and pulled her close. They had never been close, despite being Kara's last family members (along Eliza), but right now, they didn't have no one else to run to. Superman heard the agent's pained cry and felt a sob of his own leave his throat.

The heroes soon got to them, Sara putting her hands in her head. Kara was dead. And her body was gone. How did it come to this? How did she let it happen? Oliver and Supergirl were dead. And Barry- wait, where's Barry?

"Where is the Flash? " She asked Kal, who looked at her and took a few seconds to understand what she was talking about.

"I don't know" He said.

"I'll look around for him" Jefferson said and left using his powers to go faster.

He came back a few seconds later, "He's nowhere to be found"

"I didn't see him get away from here.. " Kate said. She didn't need to say anything else though. Everyone understood the unspoken.

"Oh my God" Sara said and finally the tears she refused to shed were flowing down her cheeks. She put a hand to her mouth and held back a sob.

Lyla showed up to interrupt the moment of grieve. "You need to leave this place, right now! This earth is killing itself now that the person who kept it alive is gone. " She ushered the heroes, who helped each other to get on their feet. Kal helped Alex up and stood by her side, knowing she wasn't herself and that she could fall.

On the way back, a few heroes grabbed the bodies that lay either dead or unconscious on the ground.

They crossed the portal, and were met with Lena crying and tapping crazily on the board in front of her, Brainy at her side trying to make her stop. "Miss Luthor, it is impossible that she had survived the explosion. You need to stop." He touched her arm.

"No, she is alive. I know what I heard, and it had nothing to do with the explosion! " She was exasperated.

She heard the steps and turned to the people that had just arrived. Alex stepped closer to her, eyes red and bottom lip slightly shaking. "Wh-what do you mean? " The agent asked. She was holding the piece of cloth left from Kara's cape and brought it towards her chest, hugging it.

"Before the explosion I-"

"- Agent Alex, please. It is not possible, don't get your hopes high. " Brainy interrupted. He too was sad, but he knew that this behavior was destructive and could hurt them more than they already were.

"No Alex, believe me, I heard her say 'Barry' and then something like a swoosh of air. " Lena got closer to Alex who was nodding her head in understanding, even if she was looking emotionless at the wall behind the scientist.

Then it was as if something lit up inside her, she finally looked in Lena's eyes, "We didn't find Barry. Not even a sign of him, so-" She was about to finish her conclusions when a red light shone through the room and a thud was heard along an _'ouch'._

When they turned to look at the scene, Barry was helping Kara to her feet. When they realized where they were, they looked around and saw a bunch of people with mouths agape and a dead silence ran in the room for a few seconds, until Alex was running towards Supergirl and taking her down to the ground again.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you're here. Oh my God, Kara, don't ever do this again. " If Alex's embrace could actually crush Kara's ribs, it would. People soon were around them, including Lena, who Alex pulled down into the hug.

Kara looked at Lena, smiled and said "I promised to come back, didn't I? " Lena slapped her (not that it would do anything to the blonde, altough she wished it would).

"Don't do that again, stupid" She said.

-

After everyone hugged both Kara and Barry, they wanted to know what had happened, how they had managed to escape death.

When Barry understood what Supergirl was about to do, he decided to not step aside. If she needed his help, he would be there, and if he could, he would save her. So, in the space of the 10 milliseconds it took for the explosion to happen, he ran towards Kara, just as the blast was reaching her cape (remember the piece of cloth?) And went somewhere after the explosion happened. Thankfully they ended in the Monitor's ship and not somewhere really screwed up.

The heroes took some time to get themselves together before they had to go to their earths (those who still had one) and deal with the mess left behind. All the damage that had been done, all those deaths. There was only so much a person could handle without a rest.

Kara decided to clean herself from the blood and wounds, and take her time to mourn Oliver's death. She was crying in front of the mirror in the bathroom, when she heard a knock at the door.

She wiped off her tears and told the person to come in. She looked at Barry, who looked just as broke as her. Because of the speed that he was running, the heat started to burn his skin. His cheeks were obviously burnt, his suit torn in many places, and he seemed to be walking with a little effort.

"Those look bad. " She pointed at his cheeks, which he touched only to wince in pain.

"Thanks to my metabolism, they should be fine in a while" He gave her a little smile. "We were planning Oliver's funeral.. "

At the mention of their friend the atmosphere got denser. Kara gulped in her cry, "What are you going to do?"

He went to her side, back against the sink, just like Kara was. "Something simple, just his friends and family, we're doing as soon as we get back." She nodded, absorbing the information. That's sure what he would have wanted. "You know that Superman from kingdom comes didn't resist, too, right? "

"Jefferson told me." After a few seconds she blurted, "Lex is dead too, right? He can't be immortal, for Rao's sake" It worked to light up the conversation, them both lightly laughing.

The tall man smiled and shrugged, "I don't know, but I hope so."

They stood in a comfortable silence for a while. "God, I can't wait for this to get over, so I can go home to my wife" Barry said, gazing dreamily at the door.

"Yeah, me too. I swear that I won't leave my house for three straight days. And I will kidnap my friends so they stay with me" Kara said back.

Barry laughed, "Oh my God, yes. I was so scared that I would lose them that I literally won't leave their side for a good while too" He looked down at himself, "Iris is going to kill me when she sees me like this. "

Kara agreed with him and laughed again, "I just lost my favorite cape" She grabbed the damaged material to show her friend the burnt holes and torn places.

"This was my favorite suit too." Most people would cry together for days after something like this happened to them, but it was so good to joke around about such thing. It meant that it was finally over, that it was (not that much) in the past. But it reminded them that it was also real, and that things wouldn't be the same after all of this happened.

After a while they left the bathroom, feeling lighter and just a little revigorated. Now they had to find a way to deal with the aftermaths of the crisis and find a place for the people that lost everything to stay for a while.

As the heroes were discussing a place for the now homeless people to stay at, Lyla showed up again. She said that those heroes could stay in the ship, that she had a plan for them but she needed to prepare. The heroes left with the knowledge that it was not over just yet, that there was a last thing to be done, which they didn't know what it was yet.

They went to Star City where Oliver's funeral happened. It was full of tears, and the closest friends tried to comfort his family.

Just as the group was leaving, they bumped into Lyla.

"Come with me" They looked at each other confusedly but followed her. They entered a portal and ended in a place seemingly in the middle of the universe.

"This is the Aurora of times. The begining of everything. " She said.

"And why are we here? " Sara asked. The heroes that stayed in the ship were also there.

"You all know what the crisis has left behind. Too much tragedy. To find a way to fix that, and to find a home for those who survived, I will reset the existence of the multiverse in the way that you know it, all of your earths will become only one. " She said, "no one but you, that have been in the crisis and that are here, will remember what truly happened. Somethings will stay the same, but others will change for eternity. "

"Wait, how will you fit so many people in only one planet? " Kara wondered aloud, causing Alex and Lena to face palm.

Some people laughed and Lyla only smiled, "the earth will grow bigger, seeing as it will be five earths in one. It will be enough to fit everyone, no need to worry" She said and Kara nodded in understanding.

"Are you ready? " Lyla finally asked them, and they nodded.

\----

Kara felt movement on top of her and breathed in a scent that she knew, but couldn't tell what it was. The curtains were probably open, seen as sun light was bathing the whole room. The blonde sighed and opened her eyes. She tried to get up but there was something weighting her down. She looked at it and found an ocean of black hair laying on top of her chest, an arm hugging her torso. With her hand she put some hair away from the person's face, and saw it was Lena.

Her heart skipped a beat and she couldn't help but think that maybe she was still sleeping and it was a dream. Lena looked so peaceful, as if in that moment she had no problems, no worries. Kara smiled and thought about their first kiss. The way that Lena tasted, how their mouths fit like puzzles falling into place, how it felt to hold her in her arms.

And it made her remember the crisis, which made her think back to Lyla and the Aurora of times.

'Reset the existence of the multiverse'- wait. This was their new reality? One minute she was in there with all those heroes, and the next one she's waking up in the same bed as Lena.

Speaking of her, Kara heard Lena sigh and saw her opening her eyes. They were crystal green and stole all the air from the blonde's lungs. Lena met her eyes and smiled softly.

"Good morning" She said and Kara answered her back.

Lena looked at the clock in the nightstand, saw it was 9am and was about to complain about being late when she remembered what happened the day before. A confused look painted her face, she looked back at Kara and the position that they were in, looked around the room and almost screamed when a honest to god Golden Retriever jumped on the bed, licking them and laying down.

"Not that I'm complaining but what the hell is going on? " The brunette said. Kara looked as confused as her.

"I don't have idea"

They got up and went to look around the house. It was an apartment, but none of their's apartments, they had never seen it before. It was clean and nicely decored, very comfortable. In every room there was a picture of the two of them, there was even pictures that they didn't remember taking. Like one of them at the beach smiling with coconuts in hands, one of them sleeping together and the dog beside them (Oh, also, apparently the dog's name was Krypto, Kara loved it), and one of them at the Eiffel Tower.

Lena grabbed the computer that sat in the coffee table and went to search her own name.

"What are you doing? " Kara, who was looking the fridge, asked.

"Trying to find any information." Lena then furrowed her eyebrows, "it says in here that we are engaged."

Kara literally choked on the milk when she looked at Lena's left hand and saw a ring there.

"Well, it explains a lot" Lena said. "You have a ring too, look" She pointed at it and Kara looked at it. She smiled big.

"So, we both proposed? " She wiggled her eyebrows, and before the CEO could say anything, there was a knock at the door. It was Alex, who came bursting in talking about how she woke up married to Sam and not Kelly. I'm sure you can imagine the drama, since for Sam and Kelly everything was normal, and had always been that way.

She left after a few hours, to try and have a look around, see everything that changed. They received calls from a lot of friends freaking out about the new reality too.

It was already dark outside when they managed to have some time together. They ordered pizza and were drinking wine, when Lena turned to Kara, "I want to know everything about you " Kara wasn't expecting the sudden change of topic, and was confused for a few seconds, "I want you to tell me everything, be completely honest with me, about any and everything. I want to get to know the real you."

The blonde took a breath, smiled a little and turned to Lena, "I was born in Krypton, like you already know, I'm from the family of El, one of the most important families back then, and my name is actually Kara _Zor-El,_ not Danvers. When I was thirteen, I was sent to earth so I could take care of my cousin, who was just a baby back then, because Krypton was about to die. But I got trapped in the phantom zone and stayed there for twenty four years. When I got here, Kal was already a grown up man and Superman, he didn't need me. -"

"Kal is Clark Kent, right? I read it in a Lex's journal. " Lena interrupted for a little. "Sorry for interrupting" She touched Kara's hand.

The blonde nodded, "Yes, he is, and it's okay, don't worry about the interruption. So I was adopted by the Danvers. From then on, it was a pretty normal life, you know? The only thing was that i had no control over my powers, but it was just a matter of time, just like adapting to this new world. Until my adoptive father went missing and we got the news that he died, it was really hard for Alex and Eliza, and a lot things changed. I had to hide even more my identity, so we all could stay safe. " She paused briefly, "I went to NCU for four years, did journalism. Then I got a job as Cat Grant's assistant, and I became Supergirl when I had to save my sister from a plane crash. Then it was okay, tried dating James but it didn't work, then Mon-El, and then I met you, and you know the rest." She smiled softly, and looked at Lena who was digesting everything.

"Wh-why did you tried to get so close to me when we first met?" The CEO asked purely out of curiosity, no judgement in her voice.

"I was enchanted by you. And I think that's the only explanation, 'cause none of my friends supported it in the past, and you know the thing between Lex and my cousin, so I had a lot of reasons to keep you away. But since I first saw you I hadn't been able to get you out of my head, and I needed to know you, know what it was about you that made me feel so interested."

The brunette beside her visibly softened, "And did you find out what it was?"

Kara nodded and smiled, "It's everything about you. I can't pinpoint only one thing" She shrugged.

"Why do you love me?" Lena sighed and asked, "I always think that you deserved better than the mess that I am, someone easier to love. Who won't bring any more trouble to your life."

Kara moved closer to her and grabbed her hand, "There's no one else that I want or that I deserve besides you. I love you because you are good, and you're gentle, and caring, and you are so intelligent. You're beautiful, inside and out, and you're so pure. You're the only one that has ever made feel something so strong, and for the first time I think I've found what true love feels like. I love you with all your mess, and your flaws, and your issues. That's what makes you real, makes you human, and I love you like that. Human Lena, you know? " The brunette whiped her tears and smiled at the blonde.

"I love you too" She said and hugged Kara, kissing her in the lips.

\-------------

"God, your mothers are such a mess. But I love it. I had no idea that all of this happened" Casey said later when they were having breakfast.

"Me neither, imagine how confused I felt when they first told me about it, but I guess mind wipping does that to us." She laughed over a bite of her pancake.

"Your mom was really ready to sacrifice herself, right? I can't imagine how bad it would be for your aunt and your mother if she had done it"

"She's just like that. Everyone else's safety is more important to her than her own. But I'm glad she got out of it. Everyone would be so destroyed that I don't even like to picture something like that. " Zara shakes her head as if to get the images off her mind.

"That is actually one of the things that made me fall in love with her" Lena shows up in the room and kisses Zara's and Casey's foreheads. "Why are you two up so early? It's barely 7am." She moves around the kitchen making herself a cup of coffee and sits at the table, stealing one of Zara's pancakes.

"People change, mom. I'm a new person now that I'm dating Casey, she makes me a morning person" Lena suspiciously eyed the two of them.

"You didn't even sleep at all, didn't you? " She asks and they can't deny. She simply laughs and shakes her head.

"Lena, would you tell me about how you and Kara got engaged? I'd love to hear it from you" Casey asks.

A big smile breaks in Lena's face, "okay, but after this you two will go to sleep a little, right? " Zara and Casey nod.


End file.
